Happy Birthday to Addy and Arwen (not that Arwen)
by VampAmber
Summary: Well, this is mostly just a present for my two bestest buds Arwen and Addy on their birthday, probably won't even keep it up that long. It's about a very specil present that they seem to enjoy. *evil grin*


A/N: Ok, this is a total piece of crap, but for my bestest buds' birthday, I'll write crap! Wait, no, that came out wrong... Ok, what I mean to say was, this is a special birthday ficcy for my buds Addy and Arwen (not that Arwen). It's really mostly for their enjoyment, so you don't even hafta read it. Ok, now that that was said, this must be said as well: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADDY AND ARWEN!!!!!!!!!! Yes, that seems like enough exclamation points. Good, well, enjoy Addy and Arwen. You guys both know how much I wish I could be in Australia right now to celebrate with you, but, well, I don't have a plane, and no where NEAR enough money for a plane ticket, so this'll hafta do for now. Happy bday once again. *huggles for the two birthday girls*

That Disclaimer thingie: I own VampAmber and Amber, Addy owns herself, Arwen owns herself, and I'm pretty sure I own the basic plot of this piece of shit. What I don't own is Sam and Frodo, a tree house dubbed anything, and a backyard big enough to hold a birthday party in. I've no One Ring pinata, too, for that matter. I don't anything having to do with Lord of the Rings, except for my two copies of the trilogy (paperback and hardcover), and a couple of posters that I've yet to hang up, and a Saruman bookmark. Ooh, and the soundtrack, of course. Wait, umm, what was I saying again? Oh, yeah, please don't sue me? Yeah, yeah, I know, shutting up now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amber was pacing back and forth, her head in her hands, talking to herself. "Shit, shit, shit, how could I have almost forgot? Shit, I have only a few more minutes to think of something to give to Arwen and Addy for their birthdays. Shit." Amber paced some more, starting to pull on her hair. It was then that VampAmber popped in, per usual. 

"Amber, no worries," VampAmber told her fiction counterpart. She held up a little remote control looking device. "Here," VampAmber said, handing the little remote control thingie over to Amber. "This is the solution to your problem. Just wait until Addy and Arwen get here, then push the buttons with their names on it, and they'll each get the perfect present. So no worries." With that said, VampAmber popped back out again. Amber looked down at the remote thingie, not sure if she should trust VampAmber or not. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Amber said "It's not like there's anything else I could do," and walked back into her house to get dressed and ready for her friend's birthday party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy birthday!" Yelled out all of Addy and Arwen's friends. The backyard of Amber's house was decorated in a Lord of the Rings birthday party theme. All their friends were running around, playing with the One Ring pinata, drinking some of the pints full of root beer, or eating from the food table full of food, so packed it was worthy of a hobbit. The gift table was stacked full of presents, and Amber kept glancing at it nervously, then glancing back at the remote control thing in her hand. 

As VampAmber had said, there were two buttons on it, a blue one that said 'Arwen' and a green one that said 'Addy'. Amber just couldn't help but wonder what it did, and her finger started edging towards the green button when she heard somebody call her name. She looked up guiltily, and saw Addy and Arwen running towards her. 

"Huh?" She said, not having heard exactly what they had said. Arwen playfully smacks her on the shoulder as Addy said "I said, we were about to open presents, and we couldn't find yours. Where'd you put it?" Addy looked around Amber's backyard, knowing full well that Amber always went all out for people's birthday presents. 

"What'd you do, get us cardboard cut outs of the Fellowship or something?" Arwen asked excitedly. 

Amber just looked around nervously. "Umm... It's a surprise. Yeah, that's it! It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait." Amber smiled, glad she had thought up something, if not a good something. 

"Good thing we don't have to wait long then," Addy said, dragging amber towards the present table. "Go ahead," she told Amber, nodding. Everybody had by now gathered around the table, and they were all staring at Amber now. Amber grinned that wide "WTF am I gonna do" grin, and grabbed the remote thingie out of the pocket of her black jeans. She giggled nervously as she did so, because she must look like a total idiot by now. "Umm, well, umm... Here goes nothing," Amber said before quickly pushing in the green button, then the blue one. And... Nothing happened. Everybody just kept staring at her. Amber's face fell, and she was about to start crying as she tried to explain things. "I'm so sorry you guys. I completely forgot that your party was today, and..." She was cut off as Addy and Arwen started screaming hysterically. Amber turned around to see the reasons they were screaming. Two reasons to be exact. Two hobbit-sized reasons named Frodo and Sam. Addy and Arwen rushed past Amber, screaming their thank yous as they glomped the hobbits. Arwen glanced at everybody, then ran off with Frodo trailing behind her. They ran into Amber's house, and noises were soon heard coming from Amber's open bedroom window. As for Addy, she was still kissing Sam all over. Before things got too heated, Addy pulled her hobbit up to the secluded tree house that her and Amber had dubbed Addy's Tree House. The blinds were quickly closed, the door slammed shut, then the same sounds coming from Amber's bedroom were heard coming from the tree house. 

Amber just stared, mouth agape, eyes going from her bedroom window to the tree house. "I sure hope they clean up after they're done," she muttered under her breath as she flopped down on a bench seat. She heard giggling coming from behind her, and turned around to see VampAmber standing behind her, wearing a festive dress, smile plastered on her face. "I told you it'd work. Next time you'd do well to trust me." With that said, she wandered over to the food buffet and grabbed a handful of potato chips. Munching on the barbeque chips, she sat down next to the still gape-mouthed Amber. VampAmber saw this, and said through her mouthful of chip "What? Like you weren't expecting that?" 

Amber shook her head. "No, I was expecting that. It's just, you've never did anything that nice to me before. I... I just don't get it." VampAmber laughed at that. "Kiddo, in case you never noticed, I like ya. Maybe not that much, but still, there is like." Still laughing, VampAmber walked over and grabbed a pint of root beer, then popped back out again. Amber just sat, still staring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, well, make that more than a few, after all the other party guests had left, and the people Amber had hired to clean up had been and gone, it was then that Addy and Arwen finally finished 'playing' with their gifts. Addy climbed down the tree house ladder somewhat wobbly, followed by an equally wobbly Sam, and Arwen and Frodo walked out of Amber's kitchen door, wobbly themselves, giggling about something or another. Amber got up and walked over to them, still in a bit of disbelief over VampAmber's act of kindness. Addy and Arwen tackled Amber, and held her in a death grip of a hug. 

VampAmber chose that moment to pop in. She tapped Amber on the shoulder, and Addy and Arwen let her go in order to answer her. "The hobbits ready to go back yet?" VampAmber asked, looking over at Frodo and Sam. At the mere mention of going back, Sam ran to Addy and held tight to her leg, Frodo doing the same to Arwen. "We don't want to go back miss VampAmber!" The two hobbits wailed. 

At this, VampAmber exploded. "It's always gimme this VampAmber, gimme that VampAmber! What if I'm sick of giving? Huh? What about that? I just never get any respect!" The All-Powerful Author then sank to the ground, crying. Amber ran and grabbed her a box of tissues, and Addy and Arwen hugged her to help her feel better. The hobbits just stared. VampAmber let out a few more sniffles, and thanked the three girls.

"It's just... I do so much and never get thanked," VampAmber said before blowing her nose on the tissue. "Well, thank you then," Amber said, then whispered to Addy and Arwen why she was thanking her. They flung themselves on the author, and hugged her until a normal person couldn't breath.

VampAmber grinned at this. She then got up, and proceeded to pop a little card out of thin air. She tossed the card to where Amber was standing, and popped out of existence. She opened the card, then let out a scream. Jumping up and down from excitement, she ran over to where the others were standing, and started reading out loud what the card said. "'This Card Entitles Each Bearer To Two Free One Way Passes To Earth! To Frodo And Sam!" Now the others joined her in jumping and screaming. 

"This has got to be one of the best birthdays ever!" Screamed Arwen and Addy amidst the sounds of celebration. VampAmber just giggled as she watched the girls and hobbits celebrate. Almost to herself, she muttered "Happy birthday to you guys. Hope it turned out to be a good one." She giggled once more, knowing that it already had.


End file.
